


Starry Night

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cruise Ships, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Los Angeles, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you like most about the sky, dear?” Peggy whispered, genuine curiosity plaguing her voice.</p><p>“The stars. I missed them in the city. I suppose I’m going to miss them here too.” Angie smiled coyly, “But I like the one I’m seeing now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmerySaks7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/gifts).



> This fanfiction has a sibling actually! Emerysaks7 and I wrote based off the same "prompt", meaning the first and last sentences of the stories are exactly the same. Go read hers too! But I've kept her waiting to post this long enough, so without further ado ...

Angie Martinelli gazed at the sky, certain she’s never seen a lovelier shade of blue.

“The sky really is something, English.” Angie wondered out loud.

Her powder blue dress fell across her well cut calves as she leaned against the railing. It was just off the balcony of their new apartment. Yes, _their_ apartment. In a new city that was glistening with exciting opportunities. Peggy had been here already, of course. Every day she had called Angie and told her all the things they had to do once she got down with the rest of her stuff, but they’ve been here almost two days and were still unpacking.

Peggy paused. She was just beyond the sliding door that separated the balcony from the living room.

“It’s always been there for me.” Peggy joked in response.

Angie rolled her eyes in the most dramatic manner. Here she was, looking over Hollywood itself and Peggy was inside cracking jokes. Angie turned so she was leaning back against the railing.

“Peggy Carter, you haven’t stopped working since you woke up.” She accused her, pointing a daring finger at the Brit.

“Well, there’s still things to … “

Peggy sighed. She stepped outside and met Angie with a few strides. Peggy’s hands dropped onto the railing behind Angie as she leaned in with a pout.

“Don’t give me that face for making you enjoy the sun and heaven forbid the outdoors.” Angie said.

Angie looked down at Peggy’s lips and for just a second she remembered the first time they kissed. Somehow it felt okay to have another girl straddling you in your room at the Griffith. She leaned in at the thought, but Peggy stayed frustratingly still.

“What do you like most about the sky, dear?” Peggy whispered, genuine curiosity plaguing her voice.

“The stars. I missed them in the city. I suppose I’m going to miss them here too.” Angie smiled coyly, “But I like the one I’m seeing now.”

Angie finished their distance with a tug on Peggy’s dress and they were kissing. Briefly kissing. Her lips slid against the other girls before Peggy jumped back.

“You miss the stars, yes?” Peggy nodded, “Would you agree to being my plus one for an event tonight?”

Angie didn’t get much of a chance to answer before Peggy bounded off to make a phone call.

* * *

“If you feel uncomfortable in the slightest …” Peggy started.

She was quickly cut off by somebody who recognized Angie and began chatting with her excitedly. Apparently they had worked on a production together a few months back. Peggy smiled as she watched the actress chat with such happy twinkles in her eyes. Maybe the night will go better than she had expected.

“Peggy.” Angie’s hand fell across her girlfriend’s wrist, her friend had moved on to conversation else where, “What’s all this about?”

Peggy’s smiled didn’t fade for a second. She linked her arm with Angie’s and led her up the ramp to an ostentatiously lit ship docked just on the river.

“Howard likes parties. He also likes dinner cruises. Since our new little project that brought us so far from home is advancing nicely, well … “ Peggy trailed off as the stepped through the doors into a large ballroom filled with tables and champagne glasses, “Celebration is in order.”

“Peggy!” Howard smiled, walking away from the gaggle of well dressed men laughing together, “Nice date. I’m surprised you came.”

“I’m the director, aren’t I? Can I miss my own event?” Peggy joked.

Howard raised an eyebrow. He hasn’t seen Peggy in a dress for quite some time and especially not a dress that’s this good looking. And of course she and Angie chose a complimentary set of blue and orange dresses just to look that much nicer.

“Never too late to stop being the recluse.” Howard winked.

The evening went swimmingly after that.

* * *

Angie was lazily stepping side to side with Peggy’s leading hand. The room felt a lot bigger than it did when she first came and her brain was buzzing with harmonies in perfect fifths. To top it all off, the boat had actually left the dock once most of the party guests dissipated. A few people sat at the tables drunkenly laughing at Howard and Jarvis’ slightly expounded stories. Besides that, there were only a few couples on the dance floor still rolling on with the band as the minutes ticked past into the night.

“We’re in the Pacific Ocean, Peggy.” Angie murmured.

She turned her eyes from staring at the couple waltzing in the corner and met Peggy’s loving gaze. She saw the sleepiness in Angie’s features and suppressed a chuckle.

“Nice change of pace.” Peggy said softly.

“If we keep dancing like this, your boss might get some ideas about us …” Angie whispered to her.

Peggy looked over her shoulder to where Howard was ecstatically telling a tale, “If he doesn’t have ideas already, then he isn’t the genius we all claim him to be.”

Angie drifted closer to Peggy. She found her forehead pressed against Peggy’s shoulder.

“I might have had one too many drinks.” Angie confessed to Peggy’s neck.

“You say that as if it’s undesirable.”

“Cut it out with the crazy vocab.” Angie hit Peggy on the arm with what energy she had remaining, “You drank just as much as me and Mr. Dancey”

“Dancey?”

“Did you see him dancing tonight?”

“You’re drunk.”

“Am I?”

“Come on.”

Peggy tugged on Angie’s arm. With a couple of laughs and a few more stumbles, they made their way to the outer deck where not a soul was present. Peggy let go of her hand and left Angie standing in her confusion on the deck. She scrunched up her features thoughtfully.

“I need you to lay down somehow.” Peggy explained.

Angie smiled. With absolutely no grace, she dropped to the ground and sprawled out across the deck. Peggy found her way onto her her back as well. Even in the dimly lit deck, their fingers found each other and slid together.

“Don’t look at me.” Peggy urged softly, “Look up.”

Angie rolled her eyes before fully complying. She rolled her head to the side and took in the entire night sky in all its twinkling glory.

Stars.

I feels like its been years, but they must be just far enough away from the city that she can see more than she has in years. And they’re just as beautiful as she remembered.

Peggy Carter looked up at the night sky with her and marveled at its brilliance.


End file.
